Reliable
by softballgirl02
Summary: Stephanie Brown needs someone reliable to patrol with after she and Tim break up. Who could it be?  Rated K  because I feel like it! :D UPDATED! New surprise in chapter two!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is my first story on here! So please enjoy it(:**

"I'm not sure anymore." "I'm sorry, Tim. But we are over. For good." Steph hung up the phone and let out a frustrated sigh. She broke things off with Tim. She HAD to! Tim…He was well, Tim. He was so difficult to be around with these days. Especially since Bruce is gone and Dick took up the Batman mantle.

Tim has been dark and brooding lately, and he keeps snapping at Steph. She's sure that he loved her, but it just wasn't good for her. She needed to stay away from Tim on patrol. "I'll probably patrol with Batman and Robin," Steph thought.

Batman and Robin were sitting on a gargoyle on top of a building watching some punks near a bank, to make sure they don't rob it, when Batgirl landed behind them. "Hey guys, can I patrol with you?"

"NO!" Robin snapped.

Dick shot him a glare, and looked at Steph, "Of course Batgirl."

Steph smiled. Dick was always nice to her, and looked out for her well-being. He even stuck up for Steph when Tim was being horrible to her. "Thanks Batman. So, who are we watching?"

"Some punks, I think they're going to rob this bank. Robin, me and Batgirl can handle this. Go home, get some rest," Dick said.

Robin tried to protest but Dick shot him a look that said; "Do it now, or else." And Steph was sure Robin didn't want to find out what "or else" meant. Robin swung off into the distance heading for the Wayne Manor.

"You know, Robin didn't have to leave, I'm sure another person wouldn't be a problem," Steph said.

Dick glanced at her, "I know. I just wanted some alone time with you."

Steph was confused. But she was sure she misread that sentence. "Okay…?"

The thugs eventually tried to rob the bank but Batman and Batgirl handled it easily.

"So, what did you mean earlier by, 'I just wanted some alone time with you.'?

"Steph, I know you're a smart girl, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now. But then again, you were with Tim. You would've never thought of another guy," Dick said, leaning closer to Steph. Steph could feel the tension rising between them.

"I like you, Steph. I have ever since I first saw you come back from Africa. I came to love you Steph. I love you. And I need you," Dick said crushing his lips with Steph's.

Steph's head was spinning. Of course she's thought of kissing Dick. He's gorgeous! And sweet, and a REALLY good kisser! Maybe she needs him, too.

Once the kiss broke, Steph said "Do you really want to do this? Date your little brother's ex?"

"Yes. I don't care what Tim thinks. Screw him."

Steph nodded her head. "Yeah. I've thought about me and you. It always seemed wrong, but now, it feels so right!" And they sealed their lips together once again.

**Okay! There's my first story! Hope you enjoyed it! Please read&review! Because there's more chapters to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been weeks since Steph's break up with Tim, and her little make out session with Dick. And after that, Dick asked Steph to be his girlfriend.

Of course she said yes! He's so sweet and nice to her, and not to mention good looking. Their relationship was perfect and flawless.

There was just one problem. Tim.

He has been trying to get Steph to come back to him. He's been over the top romantic and sweet. And part of her actually wants to go back to him, because whenever she looks at him, old memories of their relationship come flooding back to her. And Steph knows that she's been keeping this all from Dick, but she's also been keeping her relationship with Dick from Tim!

"Oh my god…" Steph slumped down into the chair in front of the main Bat computer. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"What are you talking about, Steph?" Tim whispered into her ear, scaring the daylights out of her.

She spun around in mock anger. "Tim!"

He laughed lightly, and that's something she hasn't seen from him in a while. "Sorry Steph. I didn't mean to startle you, I swear! I just… Wanted to talk to you."

Steph bit her lip. "Oh yeah? About what?"

"About," Tim took her hands in his, "Us." He leaned closer to her, and pulled her out of the chair.

"Tim…" Steph sighed. Damn you Tim! Now you're confusing me! Steph thought angrily. Did she really and honestly want Dick? Or was it all just attraction to him?

"Steph, I know I messed up. I was a complete ass to you, and I want to make it up to you." Tim kissed her hands, "Please just give me a chance…"

She closed her eyes, and thought about all the hurt he caused her, even though she loved him dearly. She thought about Dick, and how she really just was attracted to his looks.

"Tim…" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just— just let me think about this, okay? Please just give me two days. That's all I need. Because… Because I've been dating Dick behind your back… And now you're really messing with my feelings."

Tim pulled away, shock on his face; though you could tell there was amusement in his eyes. "Dick? Really? Of all people?" He laughed a full, real laugh. "Okay Steph. I just hope I'm a little better than Dick." Tim smiled and walked away, leaving Steph to her thoughts.

She was feeling a lot better about this. Especially on how Tim reacted. She retreated to the chair in front of the Bat computer, and continued her tracking on The Scarecrow…


End file.
